De un Beso en La Mejilla A un Beso en Los Labios
by Eli Sykes
Summary: De un inocente beso de niños en la mejilla, hasta un beso apasionado en los labios por pequeños adolescentes, todo basado en una pequeña imagen. Como personajes principales Kaoru y Butch. ¡En corrección!.
1. Beso en la Mejilla

_._

_._

**Advertencia**: Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo las sádicas y locas ideas de esta historia son de mi pertenencia.

Two-Shot

Butch x Kaoru

'' _This thing I love is a tenderness_ ''

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beso en la Mejilla:**

Eran un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokyo, los pájaros cantaban, los adultos se preparaban para ir a trabajar y los niños para ir a la escuela ...

Kaoru era una de esos pequeños que se alistaban para su primer día de clases, ella era una niña muy bonita de ojos verdes, cabello negro y una preciosa sonrisa.

—Mama no quiero ir, ¿me puedo quedar en casa, por favor?— Kaoru hizo un pequeño puchero, realmente no queria ir.

—No pequeña, debes ir a la escuela, hoy es el primer día en primer grado, en tu nueva escuela — dijo acomodando la faldita y la camisa de su pequeña .

—¿Porque tengo que ir a una escuela nueva, mama? — pregunto con un deje de tristeza — me gustaba la antigua, ahí estaban mis amigos del kindergarten —.

—Porque a papi le ofrecieron un trabajo aqui, y tuvimos que mudarnos, mi amor — acaricio suavemente su cabello— se que te gustaba pero aun puedes llamarlos.

—¿Entonces porque debo usar falda? — decía molesta, odiaba las faldas .

—Eso es porque ese es el uniforme, querida —.

—No me gusta, es feo y odio usar falda —.

—Lo se pequeña ... —.

Mitsuko termino de vestir a su pequeña hija, con la falda; borgoña de cuadros y tableada, la camisa blanca y la corbata roja, a decir verdad el uniforme no era tan feo como decía su hija, solo era extraño, paso a peinar a Kaoru, aunque su cabello era corto y no había mucho que hacerle.

* * *

_Ya en la escuela..._

—Hola niños, — entro saludando la maestra, joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro arreglado en un lindo y jovial estilo corto— bienvenidos a su primer grado en primaria, yo soy la señorita Keane — pronuncio con una voz dulce.

—Hola señorita Keane —dijeron los chiquitines como soldados, todos al unisono.

La maestra sonrió.

—Ustedes ya se habían visto en kindergarten, de modo que ya se conocían, pero hoy les quiero presentar a una nueva compañerita— miro hacia la puerta — ven preciosa, no tengas miedo—.

_**Butch POV**__**:**_

Estaba ya en el salón, hoy era mi primer día de clases, al principio no queria entrar al salón porque mi mamita no podía entrar conmigo pero me dijo que al salir me lo compensaría con un helado, la maestra parecía ser muy linda, así que no tenia de que preocuparme, nos dio la bienvenida y nos dijo que teníamos una nueva compañerita, no le preste mucha atención pues no suelo juntarme mucho con las niñas, hasta que la vi...

Era hermosa, una pequeña muy linda. Tenia que ser mi amiga pero como me esperaba no era el único en notar que la niña nueva era muy bonita. La mayoría de los niños la miraban con cara de bobos.

—Dinos tu nombre, linda...— la incito la maestra.

_**Narrador POV**__**:**_

Ella solo la miro, emitió un suspiro intentando no sonrojarse ante la atenta mirada de todos y pronuncio con una suave voz —Mi nombre es...Kaoru — dijo, estaba sonrojada, cosa que se le hizo sumamente tierna a Butch.

—Bien linda, ve y siéntate al lado de... —la maestra miro hacia todos lados, viendo donde iba a ubicarla— ... Butch, — dijo al fin— pequeño levántate para que Kaoru te vea —así lo hizo— espero que hagan sentirse como en su casa a Kaoru y puedan ser sus amigos. —sentencio para tomar su cuaderno de actividades de su maletín y empezar a garabatear números y letras en la pizarra.

_**Butch POV****:**_

Ella se acerco y se sentó a mi lado, yo la miraba como un estúpido hasta que se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Que linda...

—Hola ¿Butch cierto?—.

—Si, ¿Kaoru cierto? — sonrió es tan linda.

Emitió una pequeña risita — Si —.

—...eres muy linda... —.

—¿que? — me miraba raro, se me había escapado.

—N-nada...— voltee rápidamente mi cabeza sonrojado.

Volteo la vista hacia la pizarra, la haría mi amiga y mas tarde se volvería mi novia. Ya estaba decidido.

_"Ring" "Ring"_

Toco la campana para el receso, me levante de mi lugar, me disponía a salir cuando vi que ella se quedaba sentada en su lugar, se me hizo extraño.

Luego de meditarlo un par de segundos me di cuenta, pero claro, es nueva no conoce a nadie.

—Ven —me acerque y le tome la mano, vi como se sonrojaba — yo seré tu guía personal para enseñarte toda la escuela— al pasar vi como la maestra sonreía, yo le guiñe el ojo y apreté la mano de Kaoru—.

—C-claro — casi me muero ahí mismo, ella apretó muy fuerte mi mano, al parecer en señal de nerviosismo.

La lleve a todos lados mientras platicábamos, me contó que a su papa lo habían transferido o algo así, _luego averiguaría que significaba esa palabra,_ y que por eso tuvo que comenzar en esta escuela el primer grado, tambien me dijo que odiaba las faldas, eso me hizo reír, pues generalmente las niñas las adoran.

Me dijo que en su antigua escuela había dos niñas que solían molestarla, según ellas que porque Kaoru era mas bonita y opacaba a todos los niños y no se que estupideces mas, que tontas... aunque tenían razón en algo, ella era la niña mas bonita de este mundo, ademas de mi mamita claro...

—Oye Kaoru.

—Mmm...¿que?— .

—Tú...¿quieres ser mi amiga? —se sonrojo y lo pensó.

—Si claro, ¿porque no?—.

—Genial y cuando seamos mejores amigos, ¿serias mi novia? —ahora me sonroje yo.

—Pero Butch, por mucho que quisiera ser tu novia, somos muy chicos aun — ella lo miraba con un puchero —tal vez cuando seamos mas grandes acepte ser tu novia, ¿vale?—.

Algo desiluciando le conteste—Vale.

—Por favor no te pongas triste, eres mucho mas lindo cuando sonríes, enserio — levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, eso me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja— ves que lindo eres cuando sonríes...— paso su pequeño brazo por sobre mis hombros y nos dirigimos al salón, el reseso pronto acabaría y yo era el niño mas feliz del mundo.

Antes de entrar al salón humedecí mis labios con mi lengua, estaba nervioso y emocionado por lo que estaba por hacer, entramos y todos los chiquillos estaban ya allí, así que me acerque a Kaoru y le plante mis labios... a su mejilla, todos lo vieron, ella se volvió a sonrojar y sonrío, hizo lo mismo que yo, beso mi mejilla y luego mi frente. Jamas olvidare este día y menos que había dicho que seria mi novia al crecer, no me volvería a lavar jamas la cara (_N.A. : que cochino XDD_)...

Aunque no pase por alto que mis compañeras, sobre todo esa pesada de Himeko, la miraban con recelo.

Kaoru y yo nos íbamos haciendo mas amigos a medida que el tiempo pasaba, pasamos a segundo grado, los dos eramos muy inteligentes, uno mas que el otro y cada vez me iba enamorando mas de ella, incluso se lo dije a mi papa y el me aconsejo que si quería demostrarle que la queria le llevara un regalo y eso hice le compre una hermosa pulsera con sus iniciales_ K.M_. y un pequeño dije con las mías _B.H_; eso demostraba que era MI amiga y de nadie mas, le di mis regalos en la escuela para que todos lo vieran, a ella se le iluminaron los ojos al ver mis regalos, y a mi se me iluminaron al ver lo feliz que estaba.

—Gracias Butch, eres tan lindo conmigo — miraba con adoración mis obsequios — supongo que _K.M_. son de Kaoru Matsubara —asentí — pero, y... ¿B.H.?— me pregunto con un deje de duda en su vocesita.

—Eso...etto...eso es por Butch Him — sonrojado baje la mirada.

—¿Esto es como una marca de propiedad?, ¿quiere decir que soy de TU pertenecía? —ella frunció el ceño, diablos.

No sabia que decir, no creí que se enfadara, en las películas románticas de mi mama eso siempre funcionada, cuando...

—Bien entonces si soy tuya, tu eres mio, no puedes ser amigo de nadie mas ¿entendido?— ella estaba seria, asentí con la cabeza.—Bien.

Se acerco a mi, mi corazoncito latía velozmente, me dio un beso pero no en la mejilla si no en la esquina de mis labios, me sonroje a mas no poder. Sentía mis mejillas arder como el demonio. Pero aun, rojo como una manzana, tomate no porque esa frase ya esta muy gastada, le sonreí sinceramente. La amaba.

Esperen, ¿dije que la amo?, ¿lo hago realmente?

—Gracias Butch—me abrazo y yo la abrace tambien—Yo te...te quiero y ... y mucho— me apretó un poquito mas entre sus brazos.

—Yo tambien te quiero Kaoru.

Al parecer si, la amo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Los amo con todo el corazón.

Mitsukii-kun


	2. Beso en los Labios

_._

_._

**Advertencia**: Demashitta! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece solo las sádicas y locas ideas de esta historia son de mi pertenencia.

Two-Shot

Butch x Kaoru

'' _This thing I love is a tenderness_ ''

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Beso en Los Labios:**_

_En los pasillos de la escuela_

—¡Butch! una hermosa Kaoru de catorce años, corría hacia su amigo—¡Butch!—.

Este volteo a verla y sonrió con ternura, ya llevaban siete años de amistad y cada día que pasaba, el hueco en su corazón se agrandaba más y más.

—¿Que sucede, preciosa?— él era el único que podía llamarla así, sin sufrir las consecuencias y no morir a causa de sus golpes, claro.

—¡He aprobado Historia!, mira saque nueve y ya no voy a reprobar—le mencionaba con emoción mientras le mostraba el examen que tenia como calificación "9,50" — todo te lo debo a ti —ella abrazo cariñosamente a su mejor amigo, este la correspondió.—te amo.

—_Yo tambien te amo._— decir esas palabras le dolía.

Se lamentaba profundamente el ser tan cobarde para no decirle que la forma en que la amaba no era por el echo de que fuera su amiga, sino por que...

_''Ring'' '' Ring''_

El sonido de la campana lo saco de sus pensamientos, tenían ingles, genial no compartían esa clase. Su compañera de asiento no era otra que Himeko Shirogane, ella lo acosaba diariamente, hasta se había auto proclamado su novia, era una loca.

_Ya en el salón de ingles._

—¡Hi students! —saludo el profesor con una sonrisa, entrando al salón.

-_Hola, estudiantes!_

—¡Hello teacher!—respondieron todos al unisono.

-_Hola profesor!_

—How do they been?... — antes que los alumnos pudieran responder entro una secretaria.

-_Como han estado?_

Butch la miro, pensaba que se vestía como una ramera; minifalda, camisa muy ajustada, nuestro ojiverde se asqueo. A él le gustaban las chicas con estilo obviamente, pero tambien le gustaban las chicas sencillas, como Kaoru.

Al parecer le dijo al profesor que un alumno era transferido de la clase de francés a su clase, por problemas con la materia. Lo entendía, recordó que una vez lo mandaron al salón de al lado a pedir el borrador prestado y cuando entro casualmente estaban teniendo esa clase. La profesora hablaba el idioma con gracia y fluidez, pero sus alumnos la miraban como si hablara en un idioma extraterrestre.

—Muy bien, que entre entonces— Butch se quedo plasmado al ver entrar a Kaoru, a_ su_ Kaoru.

Kaoru entro tímidamente al salón.

Lucia tan adorable y mas aun con el uniforme; una falda negra a medio muslo, esa camisa blanca, que en el lado derecho del pecho en donde había un pequeño bolsillo se hallaba el distintivo del colegio, que por cierto se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo en desarrollo, le encantaba y mas aun con esas medias blancas cortas que apenas le llegaban a arriba de los tobillos, le daba un toque sexy y rebelde permitiendo ver bien sus piernas y sus zapatos negros que hacían juego con la corbata del mismo color, tenia su mochila en el hombro derecho, su cabello corto y con algunas mechas teñidas de verde eléctrico, una bonita mochila verde con estampados de estrellas, llenas de prendedores de todas las bandas de rock que te puedas imaginar, si, Kaoru era rockera y vaya que le quedaba ese estilo con esa actitud tan libertina, era lo que mas adoraba de ella, su actitud rebelde y altanera, podría estar frente al mismo diablo y a ella le daría igual.

La secretaria se fue, sus tacones altos hacían un ruido tan irritante como la pu*_BEEEEEP_*dre

Pero algo no cuadraba bien aquí, conociendo como era de jodido ese profesor con los alumnos nuevos; este le preguntaría algo en ingles a Kaoru para dejarla en ridículo enfrente de todos cuando esta no supiera que responder.

—Hi small, can you tell me your name? — el profesor sonreía con maldad, hijo de perra.

-_Hola pequeña, puedes decirme tu nombre? —._

—Yes, my name is Kaoru Matsubara, from class 2-B— ella cambio su actitud tímida a una altanera mientras sonreía con suficiencia. Era Kaoru Matsubara de la que estamos hablando, después de todo.

_-Sí, mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara, de la clase 2-B._

—Oh, you speak english — el profesor estaba sorprendido pero no lo demostró.

_-Oh, hablas ingles_

—Of course — dijo como fuese muy obvio — I can now go sit?— miraba con desinterés al viejo.

_-Por supuesto, puedo sentarme ahora?_

—Yes... —al profesor, por alguna razón no le gustaba la niña nueva, era demasiado altanera para su gusto.

Llego hasta donde estaba Butch y miro a Himeko de una manera escalofriante.

—Lárgate — su voz salio en un ligero murmullo pero el tono era sumamente aterrador.

La molesta chica se levanto rápidamente y se sentó junto a Bell, una niña muy extraña, de cabello blanco y ojos color plata, solía ser solitaria y casi no hablaba, rara.

Kaoru sonrió y se sentó junto a su querido amigo.

El profesor, después de escribir algo en la pizarra dirigió su vista a sus alumnos.

—Bien, ¿han echo la tarea?— pregunto con su estúpido acento ingles.

—Sí — dijeron todos con desgana, maldito viejo.

—¿Usted señorita?— le pregunto a Kaoru, Butch frunció el ceño, hoy era su primera clase de ingles y queria la tarea de la semana pasada, ¿que rayos le sucedía a este bueno para nada?

—Profesor, Kaoru no... — la ojiverde le tomo la mano dándole a entender que no hablara, el la miro y esta le guiño un ojo.

—Claro, deme un minuto — busco y de su mochila saco un folder con su nombre y la tarea perfectamente hecha.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia, el profesor ojeo cada detalle esperando encontrar una falla, pero no, estaba todo perfecto, sin ningún error ortográfico, prolijo y en orden. Era astuta debía admitir y su ingles era el mejor con una magnifica pronunciacion.

—Muy bien señorita, señor Him, ¿su tarea? — santa mierda, había olvidado hacer la tarea, ¿que haría ahora? (_N/A: Joderse, obviamente :v )_

—Disculpe profesor pero la tarea de But, ejem, — se corrigió— del señor Him tambien la tengo yo — el profesor los miro desconfiado— la habíamos hecho ayer por la tarde y el muy cabezota se la había olvidado en mi casa, por lo que me tome la molestia de traérsela.

De su mochila saco otro folder igual, con el nombre de Butch, le entrego el trabajo y después de mirarlo, el profesor dirigió su mirada a sus alumnos, la morena miraba con tanta ternura al chico y este la miraba con un cara de idiota enamorado que no tenia igual.

—¿Ustedes ... son novios o algo así?— miro acusadoramente a los ojiverdes.

_¡Uuuuhhhh!_—sus compañeros los miraban con picardia.

A la morena se le ocurrió una estupenda idea o no tan estupenda ¬¬U

Kaoru sonrojada le tomo la mano a Butch y entrelazo sus dedos, sonrió al moreno y dijo...

—Si y nos queremos mucho, ¿no mi amor? —para sorpresa de todos y mas aun de Butch, se acerco y deposito sus labios sobre los del asombrado ojiverde, sus labios eran cálidos y tenían un ligero sabor dulzón. Él pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, tardo pero se decidió a aprovechar, cerro sus ojos y puso su mano en la cintura de la ojijade.

—Bueno, ya quedo claro — el profesor miro hacia otro lado evidentemente incomodo — sigamos con la clase.

Los dos pelinegros se separaron, uno de ellos sonreía picaramente mientras que el otro no cabía en su sorpresa, ¿que demonios acababa de pasar?

El ojiverde tenia su mano en sus labios, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

—Kaoru... —ella se giro en su dirección.

—¿que pasa? —pregunto sonriente.

—Porque...tu...¿que fue eso?—estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—¿que fue que?— dijo con fingida estupidez.

—Yo...—.

_''Ring'' ''Ring''_

La salvo la campana...o bueno, de echo no.

—Señorita Matsubara, quédese un momento por favor, necesito hablar con usted— la detuvo el profesor antes de que saliera.

—Okay—.

El profesor aburrió a Kaoru, con las condiciones que debía seguir si queria estar en su clase, su método de trabajo, las tareas que debería cumplir, las normas de convivencia, en fin, una verdadera porqueria.

—Eso es todo, ¿le ha quedado claro?—ella asintió—bien, puede retirarse.

Al salir vio que su amigo estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta esperándola. Tenia la cabeza gacha y con una de sus manos en el bolsillo, la otra estaba echa un puño.

Ella amistosamente lo tomo del brazo para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse a su siguiente clase, pero el chico la jalo hacia la dirección contraria.

—O-oye, espera — trataba de soltarse sin ningún éxito .

El ojiverde la llevaba a rastras.

—¿Butch?, ¿A donde vamos?—por alguna extraña y loca razón estaba asustada.

—Solo camina —dijo cortante el ojiverde.

Caminaron, subieron escaleras, cruzaron puertas y pasillos y finalmente llegaron a la azotea de la escuela.

—¿Me puedes decir que te sucede?—le pregunto una vez dejaron de caminar.

—¡Que diablos te sucede a ti!— le pregunto enfadado— me haces la tarea, dices que somos novios, me besas y luego actúas como si nada, ¿es en serio?— la estaba sujetando fuertemente del brazo, hasta el punto de lastimarla, ella bajo la cabeza.

—Yo...lo siento.— se disculpo agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo que me esta carcomiendo la cabeza en dudas es; ¡¿De donde cojones sacaste la tarea?!, en ningún momento fui a tu casa ayer y menos a hacer los deberes de ingles — hablaba exaltado— ¿como diablos iba a saber que te cambiabas de clase?—.

—Yo... se la pedí a Bell— Butch levanto una ceja.

—¿Se la pediste a esa niña rara?—.

—No es rara solo, es diferente— Kaoru se movió algo incomoda —Butch me lastimas.

—Dime por que haces esto — exigió y la soltó bruscamente, Kaoru solo atino a sobarse el brazo.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Si no lo haces me enfadare contigo.

—E-es que si te lo digo ya... ya no seras mi amigo— pronuncio recalcando la gravedad del asunto.

—¡Dímelo!— en serio estaba enojado.

—Promete no enfadarte — pidió.

—No lo are —ella lo miro confundida— quise decir que no me enfadare.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas que cuando eramos pequeños hicimos una promesa? — decía sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo.

_._

_FLASH BACK_

_._

—_¿Prometes que cuando crezcamos seras mi novia? _—_Butch estaba sonrojado._

—_Lo prometo, seré tu novia y tu seras mi novio, ¿de acuerdo? _—_Kaoru tambien estaba sonrojada._

—_Si _— _un sonriente ojiverde estaba feliz._

—_Tú... me gustas mucho Butch_—_ella bajo la mirada apenada._

—_Y tú a mi, me gustas mas que los pastelillos de mi mami, tu eres mas dulce y... a veces quiero morderte _—_los pequeños se rieron por las ocurrencias del niño._

—_Que loquito eres... entonces, ¿es una promesa? _— _la niña levanto su mano mostrando su dedo pequeño para sellar su promesa._

—_Es una promesa _—_ los pequeños entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques y sonrieron, no había duda que eran el uno para el otro._

_._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_._

—Si, la recuerdo —dijo sonrojándose.

—Pues, ya estamos grandes, no lo crees.

—¿A-a que te refieres con eso? —sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero no se arriesgaría a quedar como un imbesil.

—Me refiero a que yo... am... — frunció el ceño, que idiota que era su amigo— ¡que estúpido eres!—.

Se arrojo a los brazos del moreno tirándolo al piso.

Kaoru quedo a gatas sobre el, no tardo ni un minuto en juntar sus labios en un desesperado beso, el ojiverde estaba confundido por la actitud de su amiga, asombrado e incluso feliz.

Tardo en corresponder.

Tomo a la chica de la cadera con una mano y con la otra se apoyo en el suelo, dejando a Kaoru sentada sobre él, se besaron hasta que les falto el aire para respirar.

Kaoru se separo un momento para poder tomar aire, cosa que Butch aprovecho para volver a recostarse en el suelo jalando a la ojiverde con el, volviendo a juntar sus labios pero esta vez, en un apasionado beso. Butch le mordió suavemente el labio inferior a lo que Kaoru gimió sensualmente en su boca permitiendole al chico adentrar su lengua en ella.

—Kaoru... — susurro mientras la besaba una vez más.

La pelinegra se separo de el y junto sus frentes, milagrosamente ella no llego a percibir la erección que seguramente Butch tenía en ese momento.

—No sabes cuanto he estado esperando por este momento—decía Butch, sin creérselo aun.

Él se incorporo un poco, dejándola nuevamente sentada sobre él, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Ella acariciaba delicadamente el rostro con sus manos.

—Ya no tienes que esperar más — le dio un tierno beso en los labios — te amo.

—Yo tambien te amo Kaoru, desde que eramos unos chiquillos que ni sabían atarse las agujetas —sonrió a la chica que tenia delante y encima ¬/./¬ pervertidos.

Se besaron miles de veces mas hasta que Butch hizo la pregunta tan esperada.

Se levantaron y Butch se arrodillo tomando de la mano a Kaoru. (_N/A: ¿No le iba a proponer matrimonio?o ¿si?O.O_ )

—Kaoru Matsubara, ¿quieres ser mi novia?— _(N/A: no, que va! si tienen catorce años, ¿como se van a casar?¬¬U_ _#MeIlucione T^T_)

—Si Butch Him, acepto ser tu novia.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, ni siquiera una vida entera me alcanzaría para decirte cuan especial eres para mi —decía abrazándola.

—Te quiero demasiado Butch, no se que haría sin ti — el pelinegro sonrió conmovido — o sin mi Xbox... —la pelinegra rió ante la cara de pokerface de su amigo, digo, digo de su novio.

—Tus bragas son de color verde a rayas, ¿no?—Butch decía aquello como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero con una sonrisa de evidente maldad.

—¡¿QUE?!, ¡PERVERTIDO!— Kaoru golpeo comicamente a Butch, mientras sujetaba su falda, apenada por lo que acababa de escuchar, por eso odiaba las faldas. Esto no seria problema si tuviera pantalones.

—¿Pervertido?, las vi cuando te me lanzaste para besarme, se te levanto la falda— la miro picaronamente— la pervertida aqui eres tú, mira que andar mostrando tus bragas y mas aun si tienes novio— se hizo el ofendido.

—¡Ya cállate!, esto es muy vergonzoso para mi —decía super apenada ante la situación.

—Ya, esta bien —dijo acariciando su cabeza con ternura—No va a ser la ultima vez que las vea, por cierto lindo color—sonreía burlón con una gotita anime en la sien.

Kaoru lo golpeo de nuevo. Se lo merecía.

—¡Idiota! —.

—Ahora que recuerdo...—.

Se acerco a la morena y quito el cabello de su hombro, aspiro el dulce aroma de su cuello.

—¿q-que haces? —pregunto nerviosa por tanta cercanía de parte del ojiverde.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez dije que eras mas dulce que los pastelillos de mi mama?— la chica asintió —bueno, tambien había dicho que queria morderte.

Acto seguido mordió con brusquedad el níveo cuello de la ojiverde, logrando que esta soltara un gemido de dolor.

—¡Eso duele estúpido!— lo insulto frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede ser pero ahora todos sabrán que eres mía o ¿es que quieres otra mordida en algún otro lado? —pregunto pervertido.

Kaoru saco un palo de...(_N/A: esperen ¿de donde rayos saco ese palo? ...¡magia! O.O o tal vez estaba en el suelo...¬¬_) bueno con el palo perseguía a Butch, amenazando con golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Se lo tenía merecido, ¡por pervertido!

Lo amaba con todo su corazón, era nada mas ni nada menos que el amor de toda su vida, pero si decía y/o hacia cosas pervertidas lo golpearía sin dudarlo.

_¿FIN?_

* * *

Al fin me he dado tiempo, después de mucho, de corregir esta historia. Me siento apenada por la malisíma redacción que tenía, lo siento en serio.

Pero bueno, los amo con todo mi corazón.

Antiguamente Mitsukii-kun

Besos y Abrazos.

Eli Sykes.


End file.
